A New Objective
by RebelTwins
Summary: It started innocent. Just 14 year old twins Emily and Abby taking their cousin, Emma, to the park. When they wake up, they're on a strange ship with unimaginable, frightening wonders. As blackmail, the twins agree to assist the Empire (using their superior intelligence) in exchange for Force-sensitive Emma's safety. When the Ghost rebel cell catches wind of them, they come to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers! It's RebelTwins, Abby and Emily! We're thrilled that you're tuning in to our first fanfic, "A New Objective".**_

 _ **So, a little info you should know,**_

 _ **This takes place during Season 3. We refuse to acknowledge the events of "Jedi Night." (we both cried). "A New Objective" is our way of grieving the end of this amazing series.**_

 _ **We aren't really twins, just best friends. However, Emma is really Abby's four-year-old cousin, and Abby couldn't imagine going through a fictional journey like this without her.**_

 _ **There is no adult content or swearing in this fanfic. We do ship Kanera, but we won't take it farther than potential kissing. By the way, no Sabezra. They are siblings!**_

 _ **We don't own or have any affiliation with Star Wars Rebels. Other than an unhealthy obsession.**_

 _ **So, without further ado (what does 'ado' even mean?) here we go!**_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Emily cracked open her eyes, glaring at the door.

"I'm coming!" she groaned irritably to the unknown person.

She glanced around the room, and instantly noticed her twin, Abby, was missing. _That girl's going to get herself and Emma killed_ , she thought as she grabbed her… Imperial uniform. Emily hated the uniform, so bland and _not_ fashionable in the least.

She glared at herself in the mirror, shoving her short dark hair away from her face.

"Emily!" she heard a hiss.

Emily knew exactly who it was. She turned and Abby was peeking out from the vents. Her face was dirty, her messy blonde hair in her eyes. "A hand?"

Emily helped her clamor out of the vents, flinching as Abby's foot banged the metal...no, _duracrete_ , walls.

"You could get Emma killed!" Emily scolded in a hushed whisper. "This was the third night in a row you visited her."

"I can't help it, I just, I need to see her." Abby's fierce blue eyes narrowed.

"It isn't worth the risk."

"Is too!"

"Abby, you're acting like a little kid."

"I ain't," Abby grumbled, turning away.

Emily followed her as Abby began her morning routine. "She isn't even that closely related to us! She's our _cousin's_ _kid_!"

"Do I look like I care? She's family, Emily. She's all we got left."

Emily deflated. She guessed they had been around here for three weeks. _Imperials_ they were called, didn't take kindly to too many questions. Emily didn't like asking. So it was an unspoken, mutual agreement to not ask questions. They were in a starship, above a planet called Lothal. Emily was content with this information. She'd rather not get herself murdered. Abby was not content. She _never_ was.

"She has more bruises. But she won't tell me why." Abby pulled her hair into a bun. She wore it like that even back home. Why she wore it that way, Emily would never know.

"You know why," Emily responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

Little known to them, Agent Kallus had stopped to listen in. He could pinpoint an argument a mile away, which was helpful when he was Fulcrum.

"We need to get her out, Emily! I honestly don't care what happens to me, I don't care about the risks. She's a child. It's immoral and cruel and-"

"Shhh! You sound like a rebel! Keep it down! If those _Imperials,_ or whatever they're called, find out about what you're saying, they'll kill _all_ of us!"

Kallus almost wanted to smile. Two young girls, wanting to get a child out of Imperial hands? Sounded like a job for a rebel cell…

"I know they could, but I don't care about the risk, we'll at least have a _chance_ at getting her out. If we sit here and do nothing, they'll kill her for sure."

"Abby, we'll get her out."

"We better. You know she's Force-Sensitive. I ain't got a clue what that means, but it ain't good.

That settled it. Kallus was making another unannounced trip to Lothal's surface.

This was Jedi business. Good thing he knew two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeeeeellllllllllooo again fellow rebels! It's RebelTwins Abby and Emily! We don't want to hold this up, so we don't own SWR, and let's go!**_

" _This is Fulcrum. I come to you on accord of a child. A child is imprisoned on a Star Destroyer. Her name is rumored to be Emma, but it has not yet been confirmed. Her two older cousins work for the Empire, in exchange for her safety. They are currently in orbit over Lothal. The child is Force Sensitive. I advise you act quickly. Fulcrum out."_

Hera switched off the transmitter before looking at her crew assembled before her.

"There's our mission. We're getting close to Lothal now."

"Hold it! Fulcrum says 'There's a Force Sensitive on this ship, go get it!' and we go? That's nuts!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sabine chimed in. "And we can't _just_ rescue the kid. She's got two cousins trying to keep her safe from the Empire. We'd have to rescue _three_ people."

Hera glared at the kids.

"We're already on our way. Besides, this is for the cousins as well. They might have intel on the Imperials, or skills that could be vital to our cause."

"Ezra." Everyone looked at Kanan. "The child is Force sensitive. It's our job to make sure she's safe."

Ezra dropped his head into his hands.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good. Gear up everybody."

Hera sat it the cockpit, looking at the stars. She knew they should be back by now, they'd been gone an hour. But yet, they agreed to maintain com silence. Hera knew the plan, and she knew Kanan could execute it perfectly. They'd sneak on the ship, in the early night, claiming engine malfunctions on their way to a nearby system. Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine would be disguised as troopers, Zeb staying behind to guard the ship. They'd locate the cousin's quarters and the child's cell, Sabine would get the cousins to safety, Ezra and Kanan would rescue the girl. And they'd be off, hopefully uninjured and (in a perfect galaxy) undetected.

Hera sighed as she reached forward, pressing the button that activated the com. "Hey, Chop? Can you grab me some caf?"

She paused to listen to her droids warbling beeps. "Yeah, I know I've had too many. But I don't get hyper. Please?"

Before Chopper could shoot back a snarky reply (perhaps about the one time _years ago_ she _almost_ crashed the ship due to being hyper) an Imperial shuttle came into view.

She jabbed the com button again. "Kanan?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we got all three of them. There's just some…complications." Kanan's voice crackled through the com.

Hera's heart clenched. "What?" Her mind started running through ideas. _Are they sick, are they injured, did someone get captured…_ Kriff, she shouldn't have had that much caf.

"It's just… I'll explain when we dock. Permission captain?" Usually Kanan calling her captain made her feel better. But not this time…

But she let it go. She trusted her love. "Permission granted."

"Great. Meet you in the med-bay."

This didn't help ease her nerves. Chopper rolled in the room, complaining about _three_ more humans coming aboard. "Chill Chop," Hera soothed. "It'll most likely be temporary." She stroked his dome as she exited the room. She was halfway to the med-bay when she heard a yell.

"Get back dude! You ain't touching any of us…"

Hera hurried to the open door to the med-bay before being awestruck at the sight. Three young girls were in a cluster in a corner, almost entirely surrounded by her crew and the two bags at their feet. One was very tall, towering over the other one. The tall one had short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. And she looking at everyone suspiciously. Yet, she made no move to act aggressively. The second girl was shorter than the first girl, yet they were both around fourteen. She had dirty blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. She was ready to swing, but not aggressively. She was trying to protect someone, most likely the little girl clinging to her leg.

Hera could tell the youngest girl was in the worst condition. While physically the older ones seemed unscathed, the youngest looked as if she'd been beaten. Half her face had a large bruise and she was shaking, seeming unsteady on her feet. A large gray jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, contributing to the fact that she was too tiny for her age. She looked around five. She glanced up and Hera was struck by the nervous blue eyes framed by light brown curls.

Hera's foot inched forward, wanting nothing more than to comfort that young girl. The blonde noticed. "Hey!" she yelled. "You stay back, you pig!"

"Hey!" Zeb's deep voice boomed. He started advancing towards the girls "I'll knock you into next rotation if you talk to our captain like that!"

No one in the crew was prepared for what happened next. The blonde punched Zeb. Not lightheartedly, a full force crack across the face. Ezra launched forward, ready to beat the girl into the wall.

"No! Ezra!" Hera intervened. She hurried in between the Padawan and the young girl. " _All_ of you out. I can deal with this."

Sabine didn't even manage to protest. Hera's death glare made them all retreat silently. Hera took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Feeling calm, she turned her attention to the girls. "I'm sorry about my crew. They can overreact. What are your names?"

"I ain't telling you anything." The blonde girl shot back as she hoisted the little girl into her arms.

The taller girl stepped forward. "I'm Emily," she said, hazel eyes on fire. "That's my twin, Abby, and our cousin, Emma."

Hera smiled. "Really? I'm Hera Syndulla, pilot of this ship. I've never heard names like that."

"They were common names back home. But not here."

Hera opened a cabinet and started rummaging through it, looking for medical supplies.

"And what's your home planet?"

"Earth." The blonde...Abby… scowled. "From what I patched together from Imperial junk, there was some wormhole open for a day. They managed to sneak in, grab the _only_ Force-Sensitive in our galaxy and some of her family, and run. Us. They thought Emily and I might be able to produce Force-Sensitive kids. Plus we're both smart, so we could help them in the present."

"It's disgusting," Emily chimed in. She seemed slightly more at ease. Abby was as tight strung as ever.

"Yeah. By the way, what _are_ you?" Abby spat. Emily jabbed her in the gut, but Hera smiled.

"I'm Twi-lek. It's an alien species that lives on the planet Ryloth. The other large alien you saw, Zeb, is a Lasat. He lived on the planet Lasan, before his people were massacred by the Empire."

"Why?" Abby stroked Emma's head. The girl looked ready to fall asleep in Abby's arms, except she was paying vivid attention to the conversation.

Hera shrugged.

"Who knows?" She finally tugged free a med kit. "Here we are. Can I see Emma? I want to check her up."

"No. You ain't touching her. We're going to sleep."

Hera nodded. It was very late now, and she expected this.

"Alright. I'd like it if you let someone check on her, but I understand it's late. You may rest here for the night. Sleep well."

Hera exited the room and went to the common area. The rest of the crew was absent, most likely either asleep or powered down (in Chopper's case). Of course, Hera wasn't tired, she had too much caf earlier. She settled down with a data pad, and started reading up on caring for young humans. Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan all cared for themselves. She was confident Emily and Abby could as well. But Emma couldn't, and it wouldn't be fair for Emily and Abby to fill that role.

Yet a half hour later, Emily crept out with Emma at her side. "I woke her up because _I_ for one _,_ want her looked over, despite what Abby says. If she gives you grief, blame me."

Hera smiled as she sat up. "Thank you Emily."

After quickly checking the child, she concluded the worst damage were some bruises which she was sure would heal in a few weeks. Internally, she was far more concerned with Emma's lake of speech. But she decided she'd give her time before bringing it up with the twins.

Later, when the new arrivals were in bed, Hera contemplated where they'd come from. Yet she knew it didn't matter. They were here.

And they'd make the best of it. They had too.

 _ **Voila! Chapter two done! Remember, please review, and may God bless you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We're back Rebels! Thank you so so SO much for anyone who reviewed. We have a rough plan for this fanfiction, but please, make suggestions! We'll see what we can do.**_

 _ **So, once again, we don't own Star Wars Rebels, so onto "A New Objective"!**_

Ezra was an early riser. It was habit, from back on the streets. He had to get up early so he could reach the city during the morning rush hour. Prime pickpocketing time. Now, he simply meditated early in the morning, when the crew was quiet. He was contemplating whether to actually make himself something, of if he should settle for a ration bar when he heard the door open. He turned and was surprised to see the littlest of the new arrivals standing there. He racked his brain for her name. Which one was she?

"Emma!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Emma flinched backwards and the sound of his voice. He quickly covered himself awkwardly. "Oh, sorry, just-" he let out an irritated sigh before getting an idea. "You hungry?"

The girl's head perked up, making it obvious that she was definitely interested. Emma slid quietly into the booth. Ezra grabbed leftovers and started to reheat them. They were in silence for a minute until the food was ready. Ezra sat it before her and she quickly started to eat. "Slow down kid," Ezra sat next to her. She slowed down slightly. Ezra glanced back over at her as he started to eat. She was wearing a dirty yellow top and colorful pants that Sabine must have envied. "So how old are you?"

She picked up her head and and whispered. "Five."

"Really? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

That opened the floodgates.

"Yeah, two! Linnie's three and Via's one. I'm biggest. Linnie and I fight a lot. She pushes me. But I push her. I gave her a bo bo on her forehead. Via's real name is Olivia. But we can't call her Livvie because 'Livvie' and 'Linnie' are too close. I'd be okay with it if my name was 'Lillie' or something. Via's name wasn't supposed to be Via. It was supposed to be Ariel or Lucy. Anyways,"

Ezra listened with a smile to Emma's rambling, despite not understanding half of what she said. Her voice wasn't very clear, he wondered if it had always been that way, or if it had been due to the Imperials. "I likes going to the park with Via and Linnie," Emma rambled. "But it was usually just Abby and Linnie. Via was still too tiny and Abby didn't trust herself with her alone. Emily didn't usually come. But Abby convinced Emily to come and Linnie to stay home. But then…" Her voice drifted off.

"The Imperials?" Ezra prodded gently.

"I dunno," Emma looked at her lap. "It wasn't explained. I just woke up and I heard Abby yelling and I was alone. I was alone a lot, and I was cold. They ignored me, sometimes they brought me food. If I asked for anything, like more water or a blanket or to see Abby and Emily, they'd hit me." Her lower lip began to tremble. "But I don't know why. I asked why and they called me freak. They made fun of me and hit me and I don't know why. They wouldn't tell me why!"

Ezra's heart sank. Sure, he'd been yelled at and hit on the streets, but never this young. Never because he was Force Sensitive. Kanan had made _sure_ he knew being a Force Sensitive was nothing to be ashamed or afraid of.

Emma looked near tears, so different from the rambling, bouncy girl she was earlier.

"Hey," Ezra said softly, getting up and sitting beside her. "Let me be the first to tell you that Imperials don't know anything about who we are as people."

Emma hugged herself.

"But there's a reason. There's got to be."

Ezra sighed. Kanan would be far better at having this conversation with her. But yet, he was the one who was asked. So he would deliver. "Kid, have you ever heard the word 'Force Sensitive?' Or 'Jedi'?"

She nodded slowly. "They called me 'Jedi scum'. But I don't know what it means."

"Jedi aren't scum. Before I was born, there was a war. Jedi, who had been peacekeepers until this point, were general directing clone troopers into battle. But the clones turned on them and murdered most of them. But some lived, like Kanan."

"The big man with the ponytail?"

He chuckled at her description. "Yeah… he was a Padawan, a Jedi in training, at the time. All his friends died."

"What about his family?"

With that, Ezra delved into Jedi history, philosophy, and lifestyle. Finally, he breached the topic of the Force. It took time to explain it in terms a young child would understand, but Emma seemed to get it.

"But why is having the Force bad?" she looked concerned. "They all acted like it was bad."

"It's only bad if you use the Dark Side kiddo. But don't worry. Kanan and I will find you a master. Or maybe Kanan and I will teach you ourselves."

She bit her lip and looked away. "I don't want to be trained."

"What?" Ezra thought most kids would _want_ to learn to lift stuff and use a laser sword. "Why not?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave Abby and Emily."

"Kid," Ezra sighed. "Since the Clone Wars, things have been different for Jedi. Kanan is in love with Hera, don't tell them I said that." She giggled through her tears. "And thus crew is _my_ family. And I'm not leaving them, no matter what."

Emma nodded. "Good," yet she started to cry harder, "I don't want to lose them like Linnie and Via and Mommy and Daddy and Mimi and Pops and Grandma Linnie and Pappy…" She was sobbing now.

Ezra did what Hera would have done. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She clutched to his shirt and sobbed.

The door opened and Ezra glanced up to see Abby. For once, she didn't look fierce. She looked like a messy haired, red eyed, mourning teenage girl. A single tear trickled down her face as she came forward and picked Emma up. Emma burrowed even deeper into Abby's chest, but Abby's attention was on Ezra.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for helping her." Then they both disappeared towards the sleeping quarters, dodging Kanan on the way.

Kanan started making himself breakfast. "Good work kid."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You answered her questions. Showed her kindness. And that means the world to her. And to Abby and Emily." Kanan excited the room with a ration bar, as Ezra contemplated Emma staying with them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kanan was at peace. He was meditating, deep into the Force. Zeb, Ezra, and Hera were doing maintenance. Emma and Chopper were playing in the cargo bay. Surprisingly, the droid got along well with the child (after receiving a new dent in his dome from Abby. He had shocked Emma). Sabine and Abby were working on something somewhere. Abby hadn't warmed up quite yet. She was more wary, but just plain irritated most of the time.

"Why is Abby so irritable?" Kanan asked out loud, just as his door swished open.

"She likes finding things out herself," Emily responded, sounding surprised. "It's frustrating for her when she can't." Kanan heard rustling as Emily sat down. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I sensed you." The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Why do you guys fight?" Emily asked quietly.

"We fight injustice. Some people fight amongst themselves. We're better than most."

"That was Earth. All the countries and religions and races and _everything_. There was never any peace in any time in history."

"Your planet… it wasn't United?" It seemed so trivial. Mandalor was the only planet Kanan knew that fought each other. Sure, occasionally systems would bicker and fight, but a civil war?

"Never. Why? Don't people fight here?"

"We have started a war. Or trying to. And before this, there were the clone wars."

"With what? Clones?"

"Essentially." Kanan wouldn't continue.

"Against who?"

Kanan sighed, sounding worn down. Tired.

"Droids. They fought for the Separatists. Clones fought for the Republic."

"People were breaking away? Our country went through something like that. Our social studies class studied that."

"Yes. I fought in it." Kanan let his voice fade away. He didn't _want_ to talk about the war. But he couldn't just deny a child, well, a teenager, knowledge. It'd feel wrong.

"What?" Emily said incredulously. "How _old_ were you?"

"Thirteen."

He heard her gasp.

"That's so _young_."

Kanan shifted to a more comfortable position, telling this would be a long discussion.

"I was a Jedi Padawan. My Master, Depa Billaba, took me on as an apprentice. We fought in the war with our squadron of clones. But during the order that ended the war, Order 66, the clones turned on us and massacred most of the Jedi. I survived due to my Master's sacrifice."

"Is Ezra your Padawan?" Emily asked, stumbling slightly over the word.

Kanan chuckled.

"Yes."

"Would you sacrifice for him?"

"I'd sacrifice my life for anyone in this crew."

Emily was silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry about your Master," she said at last.

"Yes," Kanan said. "She was patient and wise, she could put up with my questions. I wish she was here when I was teaching Ezra. I wish she'd help me teach Emma as well."

"Emma's bright and energetic. I think she can learn," Emily said. "And Abby has even greater faith in her than I do. Just…" Kanan sat in silence as Emily gathered her thoughts. "I'm just, I'm really wishing we could go home."

Kanan sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility. You girls got her through a wormhole that won't open for another 100 years. And no one could survive the journey without it. It'd be too long. If you and Abby aren't interested with staying here, on the Ghost, we could find you a family to care for you."

"And Emma?" Emily said suspiciously.

"She needs at least basic training. Training on control, and how to hide herself in the Force. How to follow the Jedi Code so she won't be lead astray, how to not feel or build relationships. Without it, she'd be captured by the Empire and trained for evil. And only Ezra or I could do it."

Emily sighed.

"You've never run into any other Jedi?"

Kanan chuckled.

"One. Ahsoka Tano. She claimed she was not a Jedi, but she was still trained in the Light Side of the Force." His tone changed to somber. "But she vanished, back when Ezra was fifteen. I'd love for her to train Emma, I think they'd get along well. But it didn't work out."

"I get it," Emily sighed. "You'd better explain all this Jedi stuff to Abby. If you think you've seen her mad, you haven't seen her when she isn't informed."

Kanan smiled again.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

There was silence for a second (Kanan assumed Emily was nodding in agreement) before hearing her get up and exit the room. Kanan reentered meditation, the girls weighing heavy on his mind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sabine was bored. Now, this was an odd event in itself. Sabine always had a job to do with Hera…or art work she was working on…or something. But she wasn't in the mood to create or work. Or even listen to the rain pattering on the Ghost's room. She was curious. As curious as she had been before she knew Fulcrum's identity. But this time, her curiosity was directed at Abby…Helem. She thought she heard Abby say that was her last name. Sabine knew that Helem meant dream, she only wished she knew why they had that name.

Sabine finally buckled to her curiosity. She started making her way to the medbay, where the girls were currently residing. She heard Hera and Chopper tinkering somewhere on the ship, Ezra and Zeb arguing over something trivial in their cabin, and low murmurs from Kanan's cabin. Sabine presumed she was talking to one of the girls. She hesitated as she arrived to the door of the medbay, memories of Abby raging floating to the surface. She pushed them away as she opened the door.

The scene in the room was relaxing. Emma was curled up on one bed, calmly asleep with a smile on her face. Abby lounged on the other bed, immersed in an object.

"What's that?" Sabine asked quietly, not wanting to wake Emma.

Abby's head jerked up and gave Sabine a weird expression.

"A book," she said slowly. "It has a story in it. You read it."

"Okay," Sabine nodded, pulling up a chair. "We read on datapads." She pointed to one laying on a nearby table. _Ezra must have left it there_ , she mussed. _He's always messy._

"Some people on Earth read on screens too," Abby offered. "We called them ebooks. I always preferred paper copies. Emily too." She held up the book. "This is my favorite book _ever_. It's called "Legend", by Marie Lu."

Sabine smiled.

"I don't have a favorite story. I never had much access to written stories at home, and when I was an Imperial Cadet, I was too busy for stories."

"How'd you come here if you were a Cadet?"

"I ran away."

They were silent for a time. "Did you go to a school, on Earth?"

Abby nodded.

"Yeah. I had good grades, mostly As and very few Bs. Emily was better than me, all As. We were both learning a second language. But then…"

"Yeah." Sabine changed the subject, not ready to breach into how they'd been captured. Or what in the galaxy their scoring system was, and that she already knew five languages. "Where'd you get the book anyways?"

Abby jerked her head to two bags in the corner.

"Emily convinced me to take my things to the park, to study." Abby reached into the bag and pulled out another book carefully. "Lucky for me, or I wouldn't have these. It was for a school project." The book was full of images of people. They were more flat, yet more colorful than the images here. "It's for Emma's sake," Abby said. "She'll have pictures of her mom and dad and sisters. And her uncles and grandparents and _great_ grandparents."

"Cool," Sabine murmured as she flipped through the pages. She looked up at Abby. "Did you get along well with your family?"

"Not my immediate family," Abby sighed. "Well, except for Emily and I, we're close. But, my brother and I have very different personalities that clashed. My dad was a workaholic, hardly home, and my mom was a perfectionist at times. I never felt like what I did was good enough. But extended family? We went together like peanut butter and jelly."

"Uh, what?" Sabine asked.

Abby laughed.

"Peanut butter and jelly were two foods back home. You usually ate them together, they went together perfectly."

Sabine smiled.

"You should try that one on Ezra. His expression would be funny."

"Yeah."

Abby laughed lightly before growing slightly more serious. "So, what about your family?"

Sabine bit her lip before glancing away.

"We lost touch," she finally admitted. "We don't exactly get along."

"I'm sorry," Abby said, looking genuinely concerned.

Sabine smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled back, but her grin broke as she heard Emma start whimpering.

"Oh no," Abby whispered, hurrying over. "Again?"

Sabine turned around and saw Emma tossing in her sleep. Abby instantly knelt at her side and shook her awake. Emma bolted up, looking confused and lost, but as soon as her eyes met Abby's she sobbed and threw herself into Abby's arms.

Abby embraced her tightly, cupping a hand around her head. "You're okay, Emi," she mumbled. "I've got ya."

The door swished open and Emily stood there, her face expressionless. Without a word, she knelt by Abby's side.

Sabine knew she would be no help. The little girl hadn't spoken to her at all. So without another thought, Sabine exited the room. She knew what needed to be done.

Sabine entered the common room to be greater by the entire crew gathered there.

"We need to talk," she said definitely. "Those girls need a home."

 _ **Here we are! Another successful chapter. Honestly, this chapter was hard to write for some reason, it took Abby 3 days.**_

 _ **By the way, Abby does the writing (including these messages) and Emily takes care of the brainstorming, editing, and publishing.**_

 _ **Anyways, review and tune in next time to "A New Objective"! May God bless you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Helllooooooo faithful readers (HA!)! It's Abby, with Emily reading over my shoulder! Hey, I spelled 'shoulder' right. I tend to spell it 'sholdier'. I can never spell it right… Anyways!**_

 _ **We don't own Star Wars Rebels, or anything else. We're only teens people!**_

 _ **Wow I'm off task today. Anyways, onwards!**_

Sabine's heart was thudding, not of fear, or nerves or anticipation. Or anger. Anger at the Empire that stole these girls from their home, giving a five year old nightmares. She wanted to blow something up.

"Sabine," Hera said gently, looking at her.

Sabine realized her hands were clenched tightly, and she quickly relaxed. "Sorry," she apologized. "What the Empire did to them makes my blood boil…"

Ezra's brow furrowed.

"What? What did you learn?"

"Nothin. It just made me mad seeing the littlest one having nightmares…"

"We should look into that, it could be a vision," Kanan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I agree this is an issue, but there's a far more prominent one. These girls need a home," Hera interjected.

Zeb scoffed.

"Can't we just dump 'em off on the nearest planet?" The entire crew glared at Zeb. "Fine, I was joking!" he gawked, following it with a muttered, "Not."

"Well regardless of the older girls, Emma is most likely staying. She needs Kanan to train her." Ezra stuck his chin up defiantly.

"Hey, I never said I'd train her. Younglings are trained by multiple Masters until they're around thirteen. Then they get individual training. Ezra, you could very well by her Master."

"Whoa! Okay, not expecting that. But-"

"Ezra, Kanan!" Sabine interrupted. "Jedi business a little later please? We have to vote!" She couldn't believe how off task they could get.

"Wait, what? Vote on what?" Ezra asked confused.

Sabine wanted to bang her head against a wall.

"On whether to let the stay or not. It has to be unanimous."

"You voted to let me in?"

Now Sabine _did_ bang her head against the wall.

"Yes! It was all agreed! Can we _please_ just vote?"

Hera glared at Sabine.

"You need to calm down. We need to discuss this first."

"Yeah," Zeb growled. "Where the kriff are they gonna sleep?"

"I'm not sharing my room with Emma," Sabine said. "The kid's adorable, but I've got paint and bombs in there."

"I could move in with Sabine," Hera offered. "Most of my time is spent in the cockpit anyhow."

Sabine wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased with the idea, yet she didn't object.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"Good," Kanan said. "We can put another bed in Hera's room as well. Should we vote?"

"Yeah," Ezra started. "I vote yes. She's Force Sensitive, she belongs with other Force Sensitives. And we're the best she's got."

"I vote yes as well," Kanan said. "For the same reasons as Ezra. Hera?"

She smiled slightly.

"I vote yes as well. They need a family, and we've got a family. This is another way to help the needy."

"I vote yes as well," Sabine chimed in. "Even though I got to give up my room. I kinda like Abby, she's fiery."

"We all know that," Zeb grumbled. "And I vote no."

"What?" the crew all exclaimed at once. Sabine was astounded.

"How could someone deny those girls a home?"

"Don't try to change my mind!" Zeb growled. "They're virtually strangers! I ain't letting strangers..."

"Zeb-" Hera started to protest.

"No! Those big ones, I doubt they're Imperial. But maybe that little one's a Sith or somethin'. You don't know!"

Sabine glanced to the side and saw a scuffed child's shoe peeking around the corner, and faint brown curls.

"Uh, Zeb?" she said hesitantly.

But Zeb was a train with broken brakes.

"I bet she'll kill us all in the night! She's Imperial, and all Imperials are the same. I would have shot her down if I saw her in that base!"

"Zeb!" Hera yelled. "That's too far, that-"

"Hey!" Sabine yelled, pointing.

Emma was running, tears pouring down her face. Running towards the air lock. Sure, they had landed on a planet humans lived on, bug if was still dangerous for a child. Sabine's heart jolted, remembering the sound of pounding rain earlier. Abby darted from the room, heading towards Emma. Ezra grabbed her and held Abby back.

"You can't!" he tried to reason. "It's pouring out there you'll get lost!"

"And she won't? Let me go!"

Sabine stepped back, out of the chaos. Ezra was physically holding Abby back, Hera trying to reason. This planet was prone to flash floods. The winds could topple trees. She'd get sick. Emily was trying not to cry, trying to keep it together. Sabine could tell she wanted to calm her twin, but could do nothing. Kanan tried to calm her.

Yet Sabine turned and saw Zeb disappear into the storm after Emma.

 _ **Dun, dun, dun! "A NEW OBJECTIVE'S" FIRST CLIFFHANGER! Will Zeb rescue Emma? Or will he end her? Will Abby think rationally for once (or has she ever?)?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more 'A New Objective' and may God bless you!**_


End file.
